(working on it)
by XsandraX
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries so i'll get to the point, in this fanfiction Saena doesn't hate Kyouko but stll has a reason for acting cold towards her and leaving her, this happens after chapter 215.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so recently i had been thinking about this since usually Saena is made out to be an evil person and please tell me what you think.**

The president was in his mansion with his grandaughter, Maria, together they were looking through very old photo albums that he had found earlier that day. It was very nostalgic, so many actors that now had either moved away or retired from business, long ago they were friends but now he couldn't even remember their names. While browsing through the pages he found an old picture with Kuu when he had just started his career, at his side was another very promising young actor whose name he couldn't remember, what he could remember was that at the time he was Kuu's biggest rival and friend, he had a bright future ahead of him but for some reason he had to quit.

''Grandfather look! Doesn't this girl look alot like nee chan?''

He picked up the picture and pure shock covered his features, that woman why didn't he notice before? They looked nearly identical if it wasn't for the eye color, even they're personality is the same or at least was. In the picture you could see young Saena smiling while hugging a baby in her arms, he picked up the previous picture with Kuu with the other actor whose name was Keito, it all made sense now.

''You're right Maria, that woman is actually her mother and that baby is Kyouko .'' Maria gasped.

''Really? You used to know her parents?''

''Yeah, i just remembered that her father used to be an actor.'' Maria looked at the picture again and looked confused.

''This is strange, i thought that her mother didn't care about her. But it doesn't look like that at all.''

* * *

><p><strong>in an office in Tokyo<strong>

Saena was quietly working on a case when her collegue came in.

''Sorry for interrupting you Mogami san, but i just wanted to ask you if you wanted a lift to the studio tomorrow afternoon.''

''Oh no thank you Takano san, i know where it is.''

''So it's not your first time there?''

''No, but it's been a while since i went there.''

**flashback**

_22 years earlier.._

_Saena had woken up late for her first day of university in Tokyo, after getting prepared at the speed of light she started running like her life depending on it. At one point she realised that she was lost so sighed in frustration, while walking she noticed a filming studio and wondered if someone could help her, a guy came out and she ran to him._

_''Excuse me but could you help me?'' He smiled and indicated her the right way._

_''Thank you so much. I never thought a celebrity would actually stop to help me.'' He chuckled._

_''A celebrity! I wish.''_

_''Then why were you in the filming studio?''_

_''I'm actually taking an acting course, and since a friend of mine is working on this set he allowed me to come watch.''_

_''That's really nice of him.''_

_''Yeah, this is actually his debut. We went to school together and it was always our dream to become great actors. Have you decided what you're going to become?''_

_''My dream's to become a great lawyer, but i need to go now or i'll be late for class.''_

_''Wait what's your name?''_

_''Mogami Saena.''_

_''I'm Mishima Keito, good luck on your dream Saena.'' He smiled._

_''You too Keito san.''_

**end of flashback**

''Is this your first time supervising an actor? It is for me so i'm kind of excited and nervous at the same time.''

''It is for me too so you're not the only one but i'm sure it'll be fine.''

''I guess you're right, i'll see you tomorrow Mogami san.''

He left and she started rubbing her temple, she hadn't thought of Keito in a while, in truth she was more nervous than he was but for different reasons, Takano san was a really sweet guy and had asked her out but she refused because in truth she could never fall in love with anyone, not again.

* * *

><p><strong>at LME<strong>

Kanae was pacing around the changing room trying to make sense of what she saw, 'Mogami Saena', it had to be Kyouko's mother, she had no idea that her mother was a lawyer. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to cause more pain to Kyouko but she didn't want to lie either, after reflecting for a minute she decided to wait until she met her. Outside of the changing room she found Maria chan looking around.

''Maria chan what are you doing here?''

''I'm here with grandfather but i wanted to see if nee chan was back.''

''She's coming back later so she should come by tomorrow. Why is the president back i thought he was done for the day?''

''Oh he found an old picture and remembered that Kyouko's dad used to be an actor.''

''Really?''

''Yep, he saw a picture with Kyouko and her mother when she was a baby and remembered.''

''Wow i never would have expected that.''

''Please don't tell nee chan yet.''

''Sure.'' Kanae mentally added this to the things she couldn't tell Kyouko yet.

* * *

><p><strong>at her apartment<strong>

It was evening and Saena was sitting on the couch sipping some coffee, the apartment felt lonelier than usual, but she was used to it by now.

**flashback**

_It was 3 weeks after they met.._

_Saena was in a coffee shop sitting on a chair while looking for a job in the newspaper, it was hard but she knew that to reach her dream she had work hard, of course the fact that her parents didn't give one damn about her and wouldn't help her pay for university meant that she had to work a lot more but despite everything she could still see a bright future ahead. Earlier on tv she had seen the guy that helped her on the first day of school, seeing him on tv made her day a little better somehow._

_''Hey Saena.''_

_''Ah Keito san.'' She smiled at him._

_''No need to be so formal, just call me Keito.''_

_''Okay Keito, congratulations on your debut. I saw the advert this morning.''_

_''Thanks, i really didn't think it would happen this soon.'' A guy came behind him and handed him a coffee._

_''Here, Keito.''_

_''Oh i should introduce you, Kuu this is the girl i told you in the studio, Saena this is my friend Kuu he was the one who invited me to the studio.''_

_''Nice to meet you.''_

_''Likewise, this guy hasn't shut up about you since you met.'' They sat next to her and talked for a bit until Kuu noticed her newspaper._

_''Are you looking for a job?''_

_''Yeah, the school's tuition fees plus bills means i need to get a second job.''_

_''Must be rough, can't your parents send you some money?'' _

_''It's complicated..'' Keito then came up with an idea._

_''Hey isn't there that coffee shop inside LME that needs a new employe.''_

_''Yeah, you could go part time and the pay is really good.''_

_''Sounds tempting but don't i need some special requirments first?''_

_''Nonsense, we'll talk to the boss and convince him.'' _

_''Thank you so much, how can i repay you?''_

_''Just buy us a coffee once you get the job, okay?''_

_''Are you sure that's all you want?''_

_''Yep we're friends now, friends have eachother's backs.''_

_Saena felt like a load was taken off of her shoulders, this kind of thing never happened to her usually she always had to take care of herself but it felt nice knowing there was someone who had your back._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for those reviews and Ren isn't going to come in yet since he is still techincally in Guam but he will appear eventually so don't worry.**

At work that morning Kanae had been having a very hard time keeping what she discovered yesterday a secret, she wondered how can Kyouko's father be an actor yet she never knew so she decided to ask her.

''Hey Kyouko, what did your father do for work?'' Kyouko froze up for a second.

''Uhhm i'm not sure, my mother never told me much about him the only thing i know is that he's dead. But hey why are we talking about this when you got the dream job.'' She suddenly got reminded of Kyouko's mother.

''Yeah.. it's great.'' Kyouko was really confused.

''What's wrong? You don't seem happy at all.'' Kanae could see that her best friend was really worried about her so she plastered a fake smile on her face.

''Of course i am, i'm just a little nervous that's all. See you later.'' Kyouko could tell that something was definitely bothering her so she reminded herself to check on her later.

* * *

><p><strong>in his<strong> **office**

Lory was sitting on his chair gazing outside of the window, part of him still couldn't believe that Kyouko is Mishima Keito's daughter, or the fact that 20 years later Kuu and Keito's children are working here together. He could actually still remember that conversation he had 22 years ago.

**flashback**

_''So Mishima kun you're asking me to hire a complete stranger to work at the bar downstairs?''_

_''With all do respect boss but she's not a complete stranger, me and Kuu know her.''_

_''Does she have any experience?''_

_''No but she's a quick learner i assure you.''_

_''Hmm..'' Kuu could see that Keito wasn't doing the greatest job convincing him so he stepped in._

_''Look boss she really needs this, plus Keito has got a crush on her.''_

_''So this is about love.''_

_''Not exactly...more like friend.'' _

_''Don't worry then she can work here and all the best with your love endeavors.''_

_''Thank you so much boss.''_

_Outside of the office Keito patted Kuu's shoulder._

_''Great going with that 'Keito has got a crush on her' thing, how did you know that it would have worked?''_

_''I didn't, i just said the truth.''_

_''Wait what...''_

_''I've known you long enough to know that if you have a crush on someone you'll be the last one to find out.''_

**end of flashback**

Lory got startled when he heard the knock on the door, he re adjusted himself and told them to come in, to his surprise it was Mogami san.

''I'm sorry to disturb you sir but i wanted to discuss something with you, it's about Ren..''

''Have you decided to tell him your feelings for him.'' She blushed.

''No it's not about that it's about his name.''

''His name?''

''Yes i wanted to ask you if you could please tell me his real name.'' He was surprised that she had known about it.

''How long have you known about this?''

''Since we left Karuizawa.''

''Well as you already may know, his name is a reminder of a painful part of his past so i think that he should be the one to tell you when he is ready.''

''I see thank you sir.'' Kyouko was a bit disappointed but this made her even more intent to help him.

* * *

><p><strong>at the studio<strong>

Kanae was at the studio talking to the other actors waiting for the rest of the cast to show up, the supervisors weren't here yet, after a few minutes they came, as soon as Saena came in Kanae recognised her instantly. She looked almost exactly like her, exept for her eyes and she looked more mature than her. The table read went pretty well, everyone seemed satisfied, unintenionally Kanae started staring at Saena who noticed her. She was heading out but Takano san came to her, unbeknownst to them Kanae was actually watching them

''Mogami san would you join me for a coffee outside?'' She turned around and smiled at him sweetly, he was surprised to see this kind of expression because it was the first time he saw it.

''You really don't give up do you?''

''I guess i'm just stubborn but i don't want to give up on you, i like you.'' Saena was really surprised but soon after a very sad expression came on her face.

''I'm honoured but there are so many women in the office that would love to go out with you, why me?''

''Because everyone thinks that you are a cold person but i don't think that's who you really are. I think that someone hurt you and since then you created a wall around your heart to keep people from hurting you again. But i know that you can go back to being that person you were before, a few months ago i saw you smile when that actress came on tv, Kyoko, she's your daughter right?''

''Yes she is, are you going to tell everyone?''

''No, i can see that you're trying to keep your distance from her. But why? From that look on your face it's clear that you love her.'' Saena walked towards the exit but stopped midway.

''She's better off without me.'' After saying that she left, Takano san went back to talk to the other cast while Kanae was left standing there not exactly aware of what she was going to do now. Back at LME the president had called for her so she went to his office.

* * *

><p><strong>in his office<strong>

''You wanted to see me sir?''

''Yes, Moko san please come in. I know that my grandaughter told you about Kyouko's father.''

''Yes, i haven't told anyone if that's what you're worried about.''

''No i wasn't worried but Mogami san is, she said that you were acting strangely this morning.''

''It's because of her mother.''

''What about her?'' Kanae told him the truth about how she didn't want to hurt Kyouko plus the conversation she overheard before, Lory wasn't suprised at all about what Saena said.

''I know that you don't want to hurt Kyouko but i think that you should tell her about it, she's stronger than you think.''

''You're right, i'll tell her when i see her but one last thing, what happened between Saena and this man?''

''Unfortunately i don't know very much about this either but there's someone who does, Hizuri Kuu.''

''Hizuri Kuu? Why would he know something like this?''

''He was that man's best friend and he knew Saena well too, he's the only one who knows exactly what happened between those two. He lives in America now but he'll come back soon with his wife.''

''Thank you sir.''

''Ah Moko san, that man's name is Mishima Keito.''

Downstairs near the exit she found Kyouko pacing around and she ran towards her.

''Moko san, why did the president call you?''

''I need talk to you, can we go somewhere alone.''

''Sure.'' They sat down and after explaining everything that she knew there was a deep silence and Kanae was getting worried.

''Kyouko i'm really sorry that i kept this from you.''

''It's okay, i understand why you did it and i forgive you. I'm still kind of surprised that my father was an actor or that Kuu san was his best friend.''

''What are you going to do now?''

''I don't know i need to think for a while, i'll see you here tomorrow.''

At the Darumaya Kyouko went straight to her room after greeting the owners, reflecting on her mother's word Kyouko thought that maybe her mother didn't mean that he was dead when she said that he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>at her apartment<strong>

Saena was on her couch watching tv while drinking some burboun, it had been a while since she had a drink but after today she desperatly needed one. For the first time ever someone saw through her mask, he was a really sweet guy but she didn't want to fall in love, she changed the channel and saw that there was an old tv show on tv, after a few seconds Keito appeared, it felt like her day could not get worse than this.

**flashback**

_Saena had been working at the LME cafe for a few months now, she grew closer to Keito and Kuu who were gradually becoming more popular. While she was cleaning a few cups Keito came over._

_''Hey Saena!''_

_''Hey Keito you're back already?''_

_''Yeah i couldn't wait to come back to...your amazing coffee.'' _

_Saena smiled and nodded, he was very relieved that she bought it, the truth was that he really liked her but couldn't find the right moment to ask her out so instead he kept visiting her at the cafe. Though the other workers at the cafe were getting a bit suspicious of his frequent visits during her shifts Saena was just happy to see him again, everyone seemed to know that he liked her exept Saena who just explained his common visits with 'i guess he just really likes coffee'._

_''Are you sure it's healthy to drink this much coffee?'' _

_''Actually i came here today for a different reason.''_

_''Really? What's up?''_

_''Since your shift's over now, do you want to go get a drink that's not coffee?''_

_''Sure i'll just get changed and meet you back here.'' As soon as she was out of sight he jumped of joy, Kuu came over to him and clapped his hands._

_''Congratulations! It took you 196 coffees to ask her on a date, but you did it.''_

_''I regret nothing.''_

_''I'm proud of you man.'' Saena came back and smiled at them._

_''Are you coming too Kuu?''_

_''Oh no i'm busy but enjoy yourselves.''_

_Outside they walked to this place that made great smoothies, they talked a bit about their jobs and about themselves, when they finished their smoothies they walked to a park nearby and sat down on a bench._

_''Feel free not to answer but why couldn't your parents send you money?''_

_''I cut off ties with the rest of my family.''_

_''What happened?''_

_''Not long after i was born my father died in a car accident, after that my mother re married to a man that didn't like children. They both pretty much ignored me most of the time so when i finished high school i moved here.'' _

_''I'm sorry it must have been tough.''_

_''Yeah but i don't regret it.''_

_''Why?''_

_''Because if that bad stuff didn't happen i wouldn't have moved here and i would never have met you or Kuu.'' _

_''You're really amazing you know that? To be able to find a positive side to everything.''_

_''Enough about me. Why don't you tell me about your family?''_

_''My father owns a very succesful company which he wants me to be an heir to, i told him about my dream of becoming an actor but he never listens to me, so i moved into Kuu's place and followed my dream.''_

_''Wow that's really brave! To go against your father and follow your dream, i'm really proud of you.''_

_''Thanks, even though it will get harder. I will never go back to my father's side.''_

**end of flashback**

Saena wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

''Liar..''


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know it's been a long, long time since my last update but here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**_

**in an apartment in Tokyo**

He stayed there gazing outside of the window, everyday same view, same people in a hurry to get to work, same everything. Everyday was the same, he would get up, go to work, go back home to his wife whom he had been married to for at least 10 years yet didn't know a thing about, and then drank himself to sleep. Could anyone really call this living? He knew that it wasn't because he once had a life, a dream, true friends, a fiance and a beautiful little daughter. He left that all behind because he thought that he would be doing the right thing. But was it really the right thing to do? This was a question he had been struggling with for years now. Sometimes he would wish to see the girl he fell in love with, the girl that once showed him the positive side to everything, even though he knew that it could never happen because he broke that girls heart and he destroyed the smile that used to always brighten his day without fail. Keito walked towards his book shelf and took out a book, inside the pages there was an old photo with Saena and Kyouko, that photo was taken weeks before he left, at the time Kyouko was only 3 years old but already resembled her mother it was like looking at a smaller version of her, he could still remember that day as if it was yesterday, it was their first family picnic and Saena was wearing a floral print dress while Kyouko was wearing a simple but cute light peach dress with her hair up in small pony tails.

**flashback**

_18 years earlier..._

_Keito and Saena were at a formal event in the boss' mansion with Kuu and his wife, Julie, whom he had met her not long after Keito and Saena started dating. She and Saena became friends quickly and was really great model too, 2 years later she got pregnant and had a son, Kuon, though Kuu was really popular in Japan he decided to move his family to America so that he could challenge himself. Even if they were in the States they still still kept contact with Keito and Saena and they often visited eachother when they could. Everyone seemed happy but Saena, of course what the others didn't know at the time was that she had been feeling sick for weeks now and recently discovered that she had missed her period, no matter what she did she couldn't stop thinking about it, in her head she tried to figure out what could be causing her to feel this way but there was this nagging feeling that she already knew what it might be but she quickly shrugged off that feeling._

_''Saena are you okay? You look kind of pale.''_

_''I'm fine i just need to go in the restroom.'' Julie saw her go but for some reason couldn't stop feeling like the way she acted was kind of suspicious so she decided to follow her. When she reached the toilet she noticed that no one was in there and was relieved so she went to the nearest toilet and emptied her stomach, Saena didn't notice Julie coming in but heard her gasp._

_''Oh my god Saena are you pregnant?'' Julie saw as her friend straightened herself up and headed for the sink._

_''I don't know, i think i just ate something bad but if it keeps on for another week i'll go to the doctor.''_

_''Wait, another week? How long have you been feeling sick?''_

_''3 weeks..''_

_''Let me guess you missed your period too.'' Saena nodded silently while Julie looked through her bag until she found a pregnancy test and handed it to her._

_''So you've been keeping a pregnancy test in your bag all this time?''_

_''You never know when you might need it, now please take the test.'' Afterwards Saena and Julie were anxiously waiting for test to work, those 2-3 minutes seemed like an eternity to them but finally it was time and Saena was too scared to see the results so she gave the pregnancy test to Julie._

_''It's time Saena.''_

_''Okay tell me.''_

_''You're going to be a mother.'' In that moment a tear of fear and joy went down her cheek and Julie hugged her._

_''What am i going to do? What if i ruined everything for Keito?'' _

_''You didn't. Look you're going to tell Keito and you'll work it out to together, okay?'' _

_''Okay.''_

_''Do you want to tell Keito now?'' Saena nodded and they went back to where everyone was to find Kuu and Keito looking really concerned._

_''Hey are you two okay? You were gone for a while.''_

_''We're fine, Kuu let's check out the buffet.''_

_''Sure.'' Kuu walked over to the buffet and put an abnormous quantity of food on his plate causing other people to stare._

_''Keito we need to talk.''_

_''Okay.'' He got worried her tone of voice, they went into the empty corridor._

_''So what's wrong? You've been acting strange for a while, i'm worried.''_

_''Keito i'm pregnant.''_

_''What? Are you sure?''_

_''I've been feeling sick for a while so i took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. I'm going to go to the doctors but i'm pretty sure.'' There was a long silence between them._

_''Are you angry?'' He was surprised by the question but when he saw her face he could tell that she was really worried so he smiled and cupped her face with his hands._

_''Of course not Saena, it's a lot to process but i'm still excited, aren't you? We're going to have a child. Why do you look so worried?''_

_''What if i'm a terrible mother? What if something happens to you? I don't want to hurt this child.''_

_''Saena, you're nothing like your mother. And as for me i'm staying right here by your side, i'm not leaving you alone.'' After hearing those words it was like relief washed over her and she hugged him._

_When they went back Julie rushed to her and was happy to see her smile again._

_''By the looks on your faces i take it he's happy.''_

_''You were right, thank you, and i don't know how i'll ever repay you for that pregnancy test.''_

_''How about this. If it's a girl we'll get her to marry Kuon.'' Saena chuckled._

_''Deal.''_

* * *

><p><strong>at the Darumaya<strong>

_**dream**_

_Kyouko was in a medow when her mother came over but she looked different, she looked so happy, she was smiling in a way that she had never seen before. Saena hugged Kyouko and kissed her forehead gently, she held her hand and they started walking towards this man in the distance, he kneeled down and Kyouko ran into his arms and he picked her up and started twirling her around in the air making her giggle._

_**end of dream**_

Kyouko growned and switched off her alarm, it was very unusual for her to have a dream about when she was smaller, it was so long ago that she had forgotten but that man seemed so familiar and her mother looked so much happier than she ever did while she was older. After getting ready she looked over at her phone and was tempted to call Ren to ask how he was doing but she reminded herself that he would be coming back soon anyway, she put her phone in her bag and went downstairs to have breakfast.

At LME Kyouko was serching for Moko san but instead found Maria chan who looked really happy to her.

''Nee chan you're back! I'm so happy to see you again.''

''Me too, what are you doing here?''

''I'm here to see grandfather but i'm glad that i saw you because i needed to give you something.''

''Oh what is it?''

''I found this while looking through some old pictures.'' She handed her the picture.

''What is this?''

''It's an old LME picture, it must have been taken when that cafe opened. But i never would have thought that both of your parents worked here.''

''Yeah me neither.''

Later Kyouko was sitting on a bench looking at the picture in her hands trying to make some sense out of it, the only thing she knew for sure was that the woman was her mother when she was younger, but she looked different plus one of the men at her side was definitely Kuu san and the other one she didn't know but he looked familiar. Maria chan said that the picture was taken when the cafe opened and since her mother was wearing an apron with the logo it means that her mother worked there. Kyouko checked her schedule and after making sure that she was free at the moment she went to the cafe, it looked like a nice place and it was strange that she never went there before, she ordered a coffee and sat at a table until an elderly woman approached her.

''Can i get you anything else honey?'' She smiled at the woman and shook her head.

''No thank you.'' The woman didn't leave but instead observed her for a second making Kyouko a bit anxious.

''Can i help you?''

''I'm sorry it's just that you look so familiar...My god, it can't be! You're Kyouko chan aren't you?'' Kyouko was surprised that the elderly woman knew her.

''Yes, do i know you?''

''I guess it was to be expected that you can't remember me, after all i haven't seen you since you were at least 3 years old, your mother used to take you here a lot. My haven't you grown quite a bit since then, you look exactly like Saena but still have Keito's eyes.''

''You knew my parents?''

''Well i can't say that i knew all that much about your father but your mother and i used to work together. Anyway how is Saena doing these days?''

''I'm not really sure, i'm haven't seen her in a long time.''

''Oh i'm sorry.'' The woman was about to walk away but Kyouko's curiosity got the best of her.

''Can you tell me about them?'' They both sat down again.

''Well what would you like to know?''

''Why was my mother working here?''

''She needed to pay her school's tuition fees, Saena worked really hard, she wanted to become a lawyer and if remember correctly she succeded.''

''How was she like?''

''Saena was always cheerful, naïve maybe a bit too much for her own good but she changed when Keito left.''

''Why did he leave?''

''I don't know, no one really knows why, he loved you both so much. There's one person who might know, Kuu Hizuri. He was your father's best friend.''

''Thank you so much.''

* * *

><p>At the studio today they had began filming a few scenes, Kanae was glad that the young actress had been able to play the part well obviously thanks to the supervising of Saena and that Takano guy, as much as she hated to admit it Saena was good at her job, as they began wrapping up for the day Hiou approached her.<p>

''Hiou kun great job today.''

''Yeah you too, is there something wrong?''

''No, why?''

''Well because you don't seem to be as concentrated as usual and you keep staring at that woman, did something happen between you two?''

''Of course not.''

Kanae assured him that she was okay before he left, it was very difficult not to stare at her, especially after what she had come across this morning before coming here, it was an old picture with her and some reknown actors, what was amazing was not the fact that she was friends with them but just how much she had changed since. Saena looked so happy and carefree, sort of like Kyouko, now she looked like the opposite, every time she looked at her the same question popped into her mind: Why and how did she become like this?


End file.
